<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's you that I've been waiting to find by needmusicinlife_14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086560">It's you that I've been waiting to find</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmusicinlife_14/pseuds/needmusicinlife_14'>needmusicinlife_14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tbz drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing Kink, I'm Sorry, M/M, Makeup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why Did I Write This?, eric likes looking &amp; feeling pretty, in this one eric is still himself, literally idk what this is it kinda wrote itself, not impt but they're in a hotel room for some reason, obviously unbetaed that's my signature move, sunwoo is a good boyfriend wbk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmusicinlife_14/pseuds/needmusicinlife_14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric likes dressing up sometimes. He likes putting on makeup and accessories and loves giving Sunwoo surprises every now and then. </p><p>Sunwoo is a good boyfriend, maybe the best boyfriend because he takes it all in his stride, unquestioning, non-judgemental.</p><p>//They're just grinding, to be honest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tbz drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's you that I've been waiting to find</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk what happened, one day i had a prompt and the next it wrote itself</p><p>uhm if for some reason the English speaking members of tbz accidentally land on this page, honey, please delete this tab right now and never come back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To anyone watching him, they would only see him nonchalantly swiping away on his phone, bored as he waits for Eric. But Sunwoo is trying his damnedest not to give in to the itch spreading throughout him; arousal thrumming in his veins, every second that passes making him more restless. Anticipation fuels his imagination and the fire in his belly, growing steadily as his pants tighten uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve done this before, countless times, yet each time brings a different experience. Sunwoo loves it, the thrill of having Eric surprise him every time they decide to get in the zone. Sometimes Sunwoo is greeted by Erica and other times it’s just Eric being unapologetically feminine. Sometimes Eric takes charge the moment he walks into the room and other times he lets Sunwoo lead, urging him to not hold back. Either way, both boys always end up with various bruises and lovebites, concealed by layers of clothing or foundation for days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door creaks open and Sunwoo hears footsteps approach him, seeing slim, bare legs appear in his peripheral vision. His heart races, forcing the excitement down lest he breaks character. Casually, he places his phone over at the bedside table before leaning back against the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looks up, the breath gets knocked out of him. Eric looks so fucking good. He’s got his black wig up in a messy bun and his smokey eyeshadow entices Sunwoo, almost making him pounce on the boy. And oh, how Sunwoo wants to smudge the burgundy on his lips in a hundred different ways. Eric’s dark green flannel shirt, with the top few buttons undone, is brought around his shoulders, exposing smooth, pale skin. The shirt is tucked into a black mini skirt, just shy of revealing his underwear. To top it off, he wears a black tattoo choker and a delicate gold chain, accentuating his slender neck, blemish-free but not for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo remains seated, seemingly unbothered even though his cock throbs hard at the view. He watches as Eric tilts his head, one hand against the wall and the other on his hip, regarding Sunwoo with want. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erica?” Sunwoo asks. Eric shakes his head. “Eric,” he corrects, and Sunwoo waits for the boy to make the first move, letting him set the pace.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric pads over to the edge of the bed, reaching for Sunwoo’s outstretched hand as he climbs onto his lap. “Princess, look at you,” Sunwoo drawls, his especially deep tone igniting heat within Eric. He rests his hands on Sunwoo’s shoulder, peering down at him through curled lashes. Sunwoo quietly observes him, his own hands placed on Eric’s cool thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I look?” Eric questions, as he traces vaguely on Sunwoo’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous,” Sunwoo instantly praises. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And so, so tempting.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He glides gentle fingers up Eric’s thighs, stopping when he reaches the hem of the mini skirt. “This skirt is perfect for showing off your legs, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Eric replies with a gleam in his eyes, the winged eyeliner making it difficult for Sunwoo to think straight. “But it’s not the highlight.” He guides Sunwoo’s right hand under his skirt, where Sunwoo feels the material of the underwear Eric has on. The skirt hides it well but Sunwoo knows the familiar fabric anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that...lace, princess?” Sunwoo struggles to keep his breathing even, fingers skimming across the underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you guess the colour right,” Eric grabs his wrist and removes his hand. “You can check for yourself.” He gives a teasing smile before leaning forward to mouth at Sunwoo’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red?” Sunwoo begins. Eric bites his skin, rougher than necessary, and sucks expertly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purple?” Eric drags a fingernail down his forearm, an angry red line appearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue?” Sunwoo hisses. He can feel Eric smile as he works on another part of Sunwoo’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo tries to imagine blue lace around Eric’s plump bottom, and he moans low at the imagery, aching to push Eric flat on his back and yank the skirt up so he could eat the boy out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Eric grinds down on him, eliciting a gasp as his hands fly to Eric’s waist. He’s painfully hard that the slightest movement against the material of his pants causes him to twitch. Eric takes full advantage of that, sliding against Sunwoo excruciatingly slowly while still nipping and blemishing the tan skin. All Sunwoo can do is lean his head back and close his eyes, savouring the bliss building in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he deems that his job to mark Sunwoo’s neck is complete, Eric starts rolling his hips with fervour, his mewls reaching a crescendo. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like that, baby,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Sunwoo encourages with a groan, hand applying pressure on his thigh hard enough it’s sure to bruise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s his turn to mark Eric’s neck, embedding hickeys around the choker, the colours a beautiful contrast. Sunwoo files each moan and gasp that spills from Eric’s lips in the corner of his mind, to be used on days he can’t have the boy in such an intimate way. When Eric loses rhythm, Sunwoo knows he’s close so he starts bucking up messily, close to the edge himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come for me, princess,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sunwoo grunts. Eric clutches his arms tightly, frantically rubbing against Sunwoo’s groin before he stills, a second later shuddering as the euphoria hits. The view is enough to tip Sunwoo over, groaning aloud as he digs his nails into Eric’s flawless thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend a couple of minutes catching their breaths, minds clearing from the pleasant haze. When Sunwoo looks into Eric’s eyes, the gleam is still there and in fact, fiercer than before. Sunwoo gulps when Eric plants a big kiss on his cheek, smudging the lipstick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now do you want to see which shade of blue it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when they slide under the sheets and Sunwoo holds him close, Eric stares at him with sincerity as he thanks the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sunwoo says, placing a firm kiss against Eric’s lips. “You trust me wholeheartedly to see the most vulnerable parts of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchange sweet, unhurried kisses that fill Eric with emotion; gratitude, elation, overwhelming fondness that borders devotion.  He never expected he’d find someone willing to understand and accept him in all of his forms. It makes tears prick the corner of his eyes, immensely thankful to have been blessed by the Gods themselves when they allowed him to meet Sunwoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a journey, from pining to getting together and still, Eric couldn’t be truly himself with Sunwoo, until he was confronted that one night after a particular exhausting practice. Eric still remembers how Sunwoo slammed the door behind him, ignoring the way Eric was trying to avoid the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me,” Sunwoo begins quietly, simmering in anger and so close to exploding. “Did I do something, say something wrong?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eric pretends he has no idea what he means. “It’s late, Sunwoo. You should get some rest-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll get some rest when you finally tell me the truth,” he hisses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eric snaps. “Truth? Do you think you can handle the truth?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Try me.” Sunwoo challenges. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eric steps forward, jabbing at Sunwoo’s shoulder. “I’m sick of having to act.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The words spill out of him, unfiltered and unstoppable. “I’m not who you think I am and I’m tired of putting on this stupid act for you.” Frustration quickly cause tears to blur his vision. “I’m disgusting and you don’t even know the half of it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunwoo remains quiet, still too furious to give in but not too heartless to run his mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wish I were normal but I’m not.” Eric spits bitterly, turning away to swipe angrily at his eyes. “You’d be better off without me, that’s the truth.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He tastes the salt on Sunwoo’s lips and realises that the tears are now streaming down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eric, baby, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waves it off, too overcome with emotion to answer. Sunwoo reaches for the tissues on the table behind him and dabs at his lover’s face. “Stop thinking about that night,” Sunwoo sighs worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not- I’m not sad,” Eric begins as he uncaps the bottle Sunwoo hands him. He takes a few sips, clearing his throat, and puts the bottle away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo gathers him into his arms. “Then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy, Seonie.” his voice cracks as he replies. “You stayed.” He gives a watery smile. “I’m so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOL u made it to the end?? congrats and thank you, here's a cookie, do you want double choc or raspberry white choc? (I'm trying to distract you from the fact that this was a shitty attempt at sunric smexy time so just eat the damn cookie aite)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>